Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to methods of forming a composite layer assembly, such as may be used to form portions of an aircraft.
Various structures are formed from composite materials. For example, portions of aircraft, such as wings, may be formed from composite materials. The composite material may be or include a polymer matrix reinforced with fibers. The fibers may be bound together with polymers, such as epoxy. Known fibers include glass, carbon, basalt, aramid, or the like.
In many instances, however, the layers of composite material are susceptible to separating from one another when subjected to sufficient force. Stresses and strains exerted into the composite materials may cause one or more of the fiber layers to flay, crack, or otherwise separate.
To reduce the likelihood of composite layers separating, the composite layers may be sewn or stitched together. After the composite layers are stacked, a stitching tool may be used to secure the layers together through a stitching or sewing process that includes a needle piercing the layers and tying the layers together through one or more stitches that pass through all of the layers. However, various structures are not easily engaged by a stitching tool. For example, the composite layers may reside in or otherwise define confined spaces that are not easily accessed by a stitching tool. Further, a needle or other such component of a stitching or sewing device may damage one or more of the layers, such as a laminate layer, which may render the resulting component unsafe or otherwise unusable.
In general, the various layers within a composite material may be stitched together through an entire thickness of an uncured composite assembly. As noted, however, the process of securing stitches through an entire thickness of the composite material often damages a laminate layer, such as where a stitching needle pierces through the laminate.
As such, a need exists for an efficient method of securing composite layers together. Further, a need exists for a method of securing composite layers together during a curing process that does not damage the composite layers.